Field
Embodiments of the invention pertain to camera modules or to methods of manufacturing camera modules. In particular, embodiments of the invention pertain to miniature wafer-level camera modules or to methods of manufacturing miniature wafer-level camera modules.
Background Information
A representative manufacturing process for conventional camera modules may include manufacturing individual lenses one at a time or in small groups, but not through a wafer-level manufacturing process. In conventional camera modules, the individual lenses are assembled and attached to individual image sensor arrays. For example, one or more individual lenses may be assembled with a lens barrel or other lens holder, the lens barrel or holder may be assembled with a lens mount, and the lens mount may be mounted on a printed circuit board or flex substrate on which the individual image sensor array has been mounted. Other individual components such as filters, readout electronics, and the like, may similarly be individually assembled together to form the conventional camera module. This manufacturing process has certain drawbacks for certain implementations. In particular, the manufacturing process used for conventional camera modules tends to impose certain limits on the size and/or manufacturing cost achievable for these conventional camera modules. Moreover, conventional manufacturing processes are not able to benefit from the economies of scale and potential cost savings associated with wafer-level manufacturing processes.